A Jedi's Heart, Part 2: Coruscant
by Rita Marx
Summary: A young Jedi Knight searches for what he lost and his sanity.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Jedi's Heart CLost Love) Part 2: Coruscant (11/2001)  
  
Author: Rita Marx pinduck85@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (WARNING: violence, but nothing graphic.)  
  
Category: AU / Angst  
  
Characters: All original with guest appearances by Masters Yoda and Yaddle, and a cameo by a seven year old Qui-Gon.  
  
Summary: A Jedi Knight searches for what he lost and his sanity.  
  
# Part 2 of 2 in the Second branch of the Portal Series. #  
  
Please read Part 1 -- some things will make more sense.  
  
Setting: Coruscant / Old Republic (pre TPM)  
  
Generic Disclaimer: If you recognize it -- I don't own it. If you don't recognize it -- I probably do own it. And no, I'm not making any $$$ off this, the Cory the Cupid said Republic dataries are no good -- only real money.  
  
Plot bunnies: =:'(@}--- and =:o and ===:) and =+:)  
  
This is what happens when the angsty romance bunny and the song bunny mate.  
  
Feedback: Please, my ego and my bunnies crave it. Flames will be nuked @=(  
  
Archive: You want it? You can have it. Drop me a line so I can visit. :)  
  
Note: //Telepathy.// Personal thoughts [Memories] Sounds ___Lyrics___  
  
Author's note: Songs used (with some re-wording) are: _Always Something There To Remind Me_ by Naked Eyes, 1993; _Just Another Day_ by Jon Secada, 1992; _Obsession_ by Animotion, 1985; _Ordinary World_ by Duran Duran, 1993; _Come Undone_ by Duran Duran, 1993; _Hold Me_ by Mel Carter, 1965.  
  
Author's Note 2: This is the first Star Wars fan-fic musical saga.  
  
AN3: A big special thanks to my beta, Angel Sparrow.  
  
+ ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ +  
  
The sunlight twinkled off the traffic surrounding the Jedi Temple like daytime stars. Inside the office of Jedi Master Mind Healer Dorga Meador, the air was thick with grim emotions.  
  
Jedi Master Naftel Ramer ran a hand through his lightly silvered, brown hair. Taking in another deep breath he turned his olive green eyes toward the Healer. "So you're saying there is still no improvement in Taren's condition?"  
  
"That's right. If anything, his mental state over these past two months has gotten worse. He's in a state of severe depression, Naftel. There are periods where he's able to function as a Jedi. And then there are times where I begin to think I may have to start thinking about medication -- something I am loathe to do, but will if I must."  
  
"His condition, that bad is it?" a gentle voice inquired.  
  
"Not yet, Master Yoda," the Healer shook her head. "I believe somewhere, deep within his mind, he's able to acknowledge and fight what's happening. I believe with time and patience, I can help him."  
  
The leader of the Jedi Council leaned on his gimer stick as he Force- scanned the young knight a few doors down. "Lost something, he has. Missing a piece of himself, he is. In danger of losing a good Jedi, are we." His long ears drooped slightly at the thought of losing a young Jedi Knight with much potential.  
  
"Meditation doesn't seems to help any," Meador stated. She turned to her long-time friend Master Ramer. "I believe with your continued presence and our guidance, we can help him through this. He's not the first Jedi to go though depression. I feel confident he will make a full recovery."  
  
"What do you suggest, Dorga?"  
  
"I suggest getting him back into a regular routine. Get him back to thinking and acting and training like a Jedi. Surround him with our presence. To that effect, I think it would be best if he move in with you, Naftel. You were his Master, perhaps your constant presence will be what he needs to bring him back to us -- to be his anchor, so to speak."  
  
Master Ramer nodded, "I'll do anything I can to help the man who was once my Padawan."  
  
"I'll make arrangements with housing to get the next available double apartment," the Healer nodded.  
  
"Done that, already I have," Master Yoda interjected. "Move out of your bachelor's quarters, you may now."  
  
"Thank you for taking care of that for us, Master."  
  
"Said anything about his time away from us, has he? For a nearly year, disappeared from us, he did."  
  
Healer Meador shook her head, "Nothing that seems to make any kind of sense to me. He keeps calling for his 'life.' I don't understand what he means by this. His choice of words is significant -- it holds some meaning for him, but I can't get through his shields to understand. Sometimes he says 'life'; sometimes he says 'wife.' I just don't get it. And his speech pattern has changed. He uses Galactic Standard liberally sprinkled with words and phrasing that somehow seem archaic.  
  
"It's been two months now since his return and we still don't have a clear picture of what happened to him," again Meador frowned.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him, Dorga. If I discover anything, no matter how small it may be, I'll let you know. I want Taren back as much as anyone. Perhaps more, since he's like a son to me."  
  
The Healer nodded, "Perhaps together we can solve this mystery. I'll release Knight Savlon into your care immediately."  
  
"Thank you, my friend."  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
"I'm glad you could make it, Cress."  
  
"I'm glad you thought of me. This sounds like a very interesting case, Eura." The two healers, one Jedi, one civilian, shook hands as long-time colleagues and friends.  
  
The two Mind-Healers settled down to talk business.  
  
"Indeed. I'm thankful one of our workers happened to find her wandering around. She seems to have no memory of how she got here. Her manner of dress is not like anything I'm familiar with.  
  
"She's very frightened of everything and everyone. She behaves as if she's lost all memory of the Republic and our advances. At first, judging by her manner of dress and speech patterns, I thought maybe she's from one of the more isolated planets in the Outer Rim, yet even *they* know how to operate a refresher and have seen a holo-picture.  
  
"All I've been able to do is make her comfortable with a very rustic room of her own. She's having trouble accepting some of our most elementary conveniences. But, I will say, even though she is severely depressed, she's adapted quite well.  
  
"I can feel the depth of her depression, Cress. The pain reaches very deep. And, I fear, she is slowly going mad for it."  
  
"So, why did you call me in for a consultation?"  
  
The civilian healer looked into her friend's eyes. "I believe the only thing keeping her somewhat sane is the baby. The child she carries is very strong in the Force. While not even three months old yet, I can sense the child."  
  
The Jedi Healer looked at his childhood friend with a surprised light in his eyes. "With your sensitivity for the Living Force, Eura, you should have stayed a Jedi, rather than resign."  
  
"It is exactly because I *am* so sensitive to that part of the Force that I felt I must leave. I can do more good for more people out here than I can in the Temple. I go where the Force leads me."  
  
"I understand. As Master Yoda would say -- "  
  
"Trust in the Force, one must," they spoke in unison.  
  
"May I see the young lady?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
A walk to another level of the mental ward in Coruscant's finest hospital led to a small, sparsely furnished apartment. Those patients not deemed to be a danger to themselves were allowed their own quarters and privacy while under a Healer's gentle care.  
  
After getting no reply to their knock and ring, Healer Eura Tap Force- scanned the room. Finding all was as it should be she led the way in.  
  
Both Healers could feel the fear radiating from the figure huddled into a small bundle in a corner of the main room. Wrapped securely in a blanket the slight figure's distress could be felt even as they stood in the hallway. Closer now, they could also feel the presence of an unborn child reaching out, trying to calm its mother.  
  
In answer to an unvoiced question, Healer Tap replied, //It's still too early for me to tell if it will be a boy or a girl.//  
  
Kneeling down Healer Oshan could see the young woman in the curtained light. She turned to look at him as he placed a hand on her arm.  
  
Her aqua-teal eyes were red, as was her nose, from so much weeping. Her waist-length hair, the color of white sea-foam, fell about her as a shield to protect her from the strange surroundings.  
  
A light flickered, perhaps a little too brightly, in her eyes. "Where is my lord-husband? Where is Talon?" she whispered. "Where am I?"  
  
"My Lady, I am Jedi Master Healer, Cress Oshan. I am here to help you find your way. You will come with me. I will help you find that which you seek... Will you come with me? Will you let me help you?" He waited patiently as he felt the young woman's turbulent emotions collide with one another.  
  
Finally, she gave barely a nod. Oshan could feel the baby respond to his nearness -- respond with hope to another Force-sensitive.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
"What is the young lady's name?" Healer Meador inquired.  
  
"She gave the name 'Lady Flora, Countess of Falcon's Nest by the Sea.' I have cross-checked Healer Tap's research with our own archives and those of the Senate. There is no such place on file. Of the places which have a similar mode of dress there is, again, *no* match in any local dialect that translates as 'Falcon's Nest by the Sea.' Nor is there anything remotely close.  
  
"Where she came from and how she arrived is still a mystery, Dorga."  
  
The senior Jedi Mind Healer nodded as she looked over the data pad with information about their newest patient. "It could be that the young woman is suffering from some delusional illness, yet the med-scans reveal nothing. And there is no evidence of cranial trauma. For once, I'm glad Healer Tap decided to resign -- most healers would have her on heavy medication, which would certainly harm the child. I must call her and extend our thanks on their behalf." She shook her head, not knowing what to think of this strange case.  
  
"Well," she said, returning the data pad to her Senior Assistant, "Proceed as you think best, Cress."  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Jedi Knight Taren Savlon stared at his reflection in the mirror. His dark brown hair was a lot longer than it was when last he was in the Temple. He preferred it that way now. It served to remind him of all Fate decreed he leave behind. Not that he needed any reminders -- his heart would not allow him to forget, not for a second.  
  
How could Fate and the gods be so cruel? he asked himself. In his pain, he slammed a fist into the mirror and watched as his blood slowly dripped into the sink. The dark red stain flowed into a familiar form as it oozed down the slope of the basin. The shape of a red rose took form. A single, perfect, rare desert rose. The symbol of something sacred; the symbol of something to be forever cherished. A rare gift from the gods. A rare gift to the heart.  
  
How many times since his return, since being ripped apart from his life, had he thought of her -- his heart's mate. He felt his sanity slowly slipping through his grasp. How many times had he awakened in the night only to realize the feel of her soft curves and velvet lips was nothing more than a cruel memory. How many times? He long ago lost count.  
  
Even after two months of counseling, his emotions were still raw. Many Jedi sought to avoid him when they felt his dark emotions roiling beneath the surface as he shuffled his way through the gardens. Slowly, he began talking about his life on an ordinary world where few people had midi- chlorians.  
  
Even with help of the most experienced Mind Healers, Taren still could not remember how he arrived on that archaic world. None of the star patterns he sketched out could be found on any astro-nav chart.  
  
He revealed how he emerged from a forest to save the life of the local king who then rewarded him with a noble title.  
  
This surprised the Council; usually, a Jedi gives up any title of nobility, none had ever received it -- it was not permitted.  
  
Taren explained how 'twas now his responsibility to care for the people and land of the demesne he had been granted. He was proud of the improvements he was able to accomplish. Improvements that would help ease the burden of his people living in such primitive conditions. He came to love the people and the land under his care, and he was happy there. Happier yet to be with a wife he loved dearly.  
  
"Touched the Darkside you have, Knight Taren Savlon. Within you, it still lives," Master Yoda said as he looked at the young man standing before the Council.  
  
"Aye, I have touched the Darkside," he nodded. "In order to help those I was responsible for. In order to save the lives of my people."  
  
Before the Council, Taren admitted he had killed in a fit of rage, and would do so again should the need ever be so. He had no regrets over this. This was something that worried many on the Council. Some were afraid the darkness that was so willingly embraced would forever stain his soul.  
  
The only thing that seemed to give him the least bit of solace was the constant presence of his old Master, and their daily sparring matches. His meditations only served to bring him more pain as memories returned to haunt him.  
  
Even in his sparring, his Master could see and feel a change. His style had become more aggressive. Yet, the matches also served to help purge the dark emotions from him -- for a while.  
  
Back in his own quarters, Taren continued to look at the blood-rose. Again, he could feel his emotions rising. Stopping the blood flow and healing the cut, he got dressed in civilian clothes and decided some fresh air and sunshine would help raise his spirits. He left no note for his Master, for quite often he would go off-Temple and wander the streets as if in search for something hidden beyond his reach.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Flora opened the door and bid her friend Healer Cress Oshan to enter. The healer was well pleased at her progress in adapting to her surroundings. She still shied away from some of the non-human members of the Temple. At first, she would freeze at the sight of some of the more exotic members of Jedi Council who came by to greet her, but soon she realized no one here meant to harm her. Indeed, she sensed they wished friendship towards her as they would slowly introduce her to some wondrous marvel she had only a vague memory of.  
  
Although he couldn't begin to comprehend how, Oshan felt much of her successful adaptation came through her child's connection to the Force. Even though Flora  
  
was doing a successful job of hiding her true feelings from others, the Healer could feel much anxiety and trepidation within her.  
  
Flora was elated when told about her pregnancy. Many times, Oshan and others would see her in her favorite garden, softly speaking to her unborn child. As always, this would lead to tears. Even though she was not greatly Force-sensitive, the pain of loss and her grief were so strong that she unwittingly broadcast her feelings. Many Jedi could not shield it out completely; 'twas a heartfelt pain so deep it reached down into the very depths of her being. 'Twas the kind of grief that could slowly drive one mad.  
  
Oshan looked around the small apartment she was given. Since she had been determined not to be a threat to herself or anyone, Flora had been granted a small apartment and a job of helping keep inventory -- a task she proved to be well capable of. The living quarters were immaculately clean. She wore knee-length tunics and trousers she insisted on making herself, by hand, no less. Her thick white mane was braided into a crown. She favored blues and white as her signature colors. She made friends easily enough, but preferred the solitude of the gardens during her off-time with her private thoughts and memories.  
  
"How are you feeling today, my Lady?" Oshan inquired with a critical eye. He could see that she still wasn't getting as much sleep as an expectant mother should.  
  
"I am feeling fine this day, Sir Cress. I thank thee for asking."  
  
It became a familiar routine for Oshan to come by in the afternoon to escort his patient for a stroll around her favorite Temple garden for their counseling session. It was an orchard, much like one she and her husband would relax in after a long day.  
  
During their stroll, Flora spoke more of her past. "...'Twas the Ghost Knight that murdered my brother. Since I was my father's only living heir, I inherited Falcon's Nest. My cousin, Sir Branyon, was castellan and thus responsible for the safety of the land and our people.  
  
"The traitor could never be caught, for he covered himself and his horse with ash to look more the part. Many times he would strike out at us. He would burn the crops and slaughter our livestock." She lowered her head as the memories of one night came to her. "Late one eventide, we had word that the Ghost and his men had raided a small settlement. As the men and boys fought to save the crops from burning, the reivers attacked the village and set fire to the cottages. We lost many good men that night..." Her voice broke as tears welled up in her aqua-teal eyes. She looked out the window, seeing the destruction again in her memory.  
  
"My Lord-husband flew after them," she chuckled. "Many believe him to be a sorcerer who brought with him the seastorm that put out the fires and chased away the reivers. Again, the Ghost Knight brought naught but fear and destruction to our people. Again, he slipped away. Several babes will be born because of that night." She finished in a whisper.  
  
"But on a happier note," she borrowed a phrase she had heard. "Sir Talon became much loved by my people. When he saw the village grain mill was greatly in need of repair, he designed something new, the likes of which no one had even dreamed." Her eyes shone bright with pride. "He called it a 'Wind-mill.' It had great sails to catch the seabreeze. 'Twas the wind that did all the work of moving the millstone. Even the king himself heard about it and called Talon to his court to explain it! The king was much impressed," she smiled.  
  
"Talon also enlarged the granaries. 'Twas a grand idea, for this year we had our most bountiful crop. If not for his foresight, much of the harvest would have been left to rot in the field during winter. Now, I know our people will not go hungry," she nodded.  
  
"Sounds like your husband was a man ahead of his time." Noticing the befuddled expression upon her brow, Oshan clarified his meaning, "I mean, he had great ideas before anyone else could even imagine them."  
  
"Oh, aye," she nodded in agreement. "He had many great ideas. Often times, by candlelight, I would watch him sketch out some new idea in the middle of the night. Or he would build a model of something so the men could see what they were building as he explained it to them."  
  
They continued through the orchard, stopping now and again to inhale the exotic fragrances of rare fruit trees from across the Republic. A cold shiver traced down her spine. Looking around, she saw nothing and no one, yet felt certain they, she in particular, was being watched.  
  
Next to her, Oshan felt her sudden unease. "Are you all right, Lady Flora?"  
  
She nodded curtly, "Aye, I am fine." She continued telling more of her world as the afternoon wore on. 'Twas good to have someone to talk to, it helped ease her pain of loss -- a little.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Oshan continued to feel her unease. Even though she denied it, he knew something was disturbing her, yet would not press the issue. She would tell him when she was ready. He knew some memories were just too painful to give voice to.  
  
For the rest of their time together, Flora could not shake the feeling of being watched -- 'twas a feeling that could not be mistaken, nor forgotten. Even though she saw no one, she knew. 'Twas as though a ghost were watching her every move. 'Twas not the first time she felt thusly, but for the first time, she felt certain. Placing a protective hand over her child she sent a prayer for protection to the Great Spirit.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

As the day's shadows grew longer, Taren continued to walk the streets of Coruscant. Morning had passed to mid-day, which passed into afternoon. Still, he knew not where his feet led him. Everywhere he turned, he saw the ghosts of his past. He looked around and all he saw were memories of the happiest time in his life. Wherever he turned, there was always something there to remind him of his heart.  
  
  
  
_____I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me. _____  
  
_____And every step I take reminds of just how we used to be. _____  
  
_____Well, how can I forget you girl? _____  
  
_____When there is always something there to remind me. _____  
  
_____Always something there to remind me. _____  
  
_____As shadows fall, I pass a small café where we would dance at night. _____  
  
[Whenever his people had cause to celebrate, he would join them for the joyous occasion. He took time to dance with all the maids and young girls, making each blush deep crimson. He could still see the light shine brightly in the faded eyes of the old widows as he danced with them, making them feel like young maids again.]  
  
_____And I can't help recalling how it felt to kiss and hold you tight. _____  
  
[Whatever duty he was suppose to be supervising, he always found a way to lure his lovely bride away from her duties to steal a kiss, or two, or three. They were rumored to be frequent visitors at some of the local favorite trysting places -- and not without reason. He smiled as he remembered the glow of the moon upon satin skin.]  
  
_____Well, how can I forget you girl? _____  
  
_____When there is always something there to remind me. _____  
  
_____Always something there to remind me. _____  
  
_____I was born to love (you), and I will never be free. _____  
  
_____You'll always be a part of me. _____  
  
In the near distance church bells rang, reminding him of his wedding day. [Dressed in a flowing gown of snow-white silk, Flora's hair was braided into a white crown about her head. White rose buds peeked out through the thick plait. Small pearls entwined in her hair glittered in the sunlight streaming in through the glass windows that faced the east. Crystal beads sewn onto her dress created tiny rainbows as she walked down the aisle.]  
  
____ (And as I find I) miss the sweet and tender love we used to share, _____  
  
____ (I) go back to the places where we used to go, and (you'll) be there. ____  
  
_____Well, how can I forget you girl? _____  
  
_____When there is always something there to remind me. _____  
  
_____Always something there to remind me. _____  
  
[In so many small ways they would say 'I love you' without words. And he remembered them all as his body and heart ached with a pain of loss that ran deep.]  
  
_____I was born to love (you), and I will never be free. _____  
  
_____You'll always be a part of me. _____  
  
_____'Cause there is always something there to remind me. _____  
  
_____Always something there to remind me. _____  
  
_____Always something there to remind me. _____  
  
  
  
Tears ran down his face as memories threatened to overwhelm him. Trying to escape the cruel taunts of his past, he turned on his heel and Force-ran as hard and as fast and as long as he could. Again, he felt his sanity holding on by a thread.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
As his lonely days without his heart-mate continued many of Taren's old friends went out of their way to see him. Each, in their own way, tried to ease him out of his melancholy. Childhood friends, now also Knights, some with padawans of their own, helped him recall adventures of their younger days. Even his old Master joined in recalling misadventures of his own youth. Each felt him slipping farther away from them.  
  
Master Yoda and Master Healer Meador often wore frowns as they discussed his lack of progress. They and Taren's closest friends knew how much heartache he was shielding.  
  
One day, as Taren paced in the Healer's office Meador found the reason for such deep pain as her patient talked about what he remembered of his missing year.  
  
"...Even before I left on vacation, I knew, somehow I knew, I was going to meet my destiny. I did not realize it at first, but my heart knew, even if I did not."  
  
"What did you know, Taren?"  
  
Taren continued pacing. "For many days, or mayhap it was weeks? I vow, in truth, know I do not. I kept hearing a melody, an elusive song that only my subconscious could hear.  
  
"Countless times a vision would come to me. More and more, 'twould come to taunt me as I meditated, and as I dreamt. Each night, I would wake, bathed in a sweat," his voice became a harsh echo within the confines of the Mind Healer's office. His pain could now be heard, as well as felt. "There was a terrible ache buried deep within my very heart. Try as I may, I could not find the rest I needed.  
  
"Finally, the dream-vision sang to me and I understood," he finished in a whisper as he gazed out the window into the past.  
  
Meador waited patiently, then prompted, "What did you come to realize, Taren?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Within my very being there was a feeling everyone yearns to feel deep inside. 'Tis a feeling that starts without the blessed person even being fully aware of its presence. When recognized, it becomes an all-powerful force of nature that can not be denied. 'Tis the all-consuming force of love. The love for someone not yet met, but without whom you can not survive. To deny this love is impossible, for it lay deep within those of my blood. 'Tis the love of more than a life-mate or a soul-mate; 'tis the love of a heart-mate.  
  
"I finally understood the meaning behind the imagery of the vision-song... 'Twas that somewhere near was my heart-mate. The other half of my heart."  
  
Healer Meador recalled reading on his chart that Taren Savlon was from the planet Tauzin. Somehow, that was important.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Day after day, Flora could feel a little more of herself slipping away. Even though she did an admirable job of disguising it, 'twas was becoming harder and harder each day to hold on.  
  
In the evening, Flora's feet shuffled across the floor. Wearily, she prepared for the night.  
  
Another lonely night came as darkness descended. Blindly, she went through the motions of preparing for the sleep she dreaded. She knelt at the foot of her bed to pray. This night, as every night, she asked for the same thing. She pleaded to somehow be reunited with her other half.  
  
She sighed as she laid one hand over her child. She knew 'twas only the babe that kept her here. Without her child she would have given up long ago.  
  
Every night, she prayed to her god for his mercy and ask to be reunited with her heart's love. Every night, she prayed that her child would come to know his father.  
  
She bowed her head as, again, the tears began, and she remembered.  
  
  
  
_____Mornings alone, _____  
  
_____When (he comes) home_____  
  
_____I breathe a little faster. _____  
  
She recalled how their hearts and breath would become one when they were together.  
  
_____Every time we're together_____  
  
_____It'd never be the same_____  
  
_____If (he's) not here. _____  
  
_____How can (he) stay away, away so long. _____  
  
She turned to eyes towards the heavens as she implored her god.  
  
_____"Why can't we stay together? _____  
  
_____Give me reason. _____  
  
_____Give me reason. _____  
  
_____" 'Cuz I, I don't wanna say it. _____  
  
_____I don't wanna find another way_____  
  
_____To make it through the day without (him)." _____  
  
Her voice caught hard in her throat, threatening to block the words as she prayed.  
  
_____"I, I...I can't resist_____  
  
_____Trying to find exactly what I miss. _____  
  
_____It's just another day without (him). _____  
  
_____It's just another day." _____  
  
Tears fell one by one as she pleaded for her heart to become whole once more.  
  
_____"Making the time_____  
  
_____Find the right lines_____  
  
_____To make (him) stay forever. _____  
  
_____What do I have to tell you? _____  
  
_____I'm just trying to hold on to something. _____  
  
_____Trying to hold on to something good. _____  
  
_____Give us a chance to make it, to make it." _____  
  
She released the bedclothes from her fists and raised her hands in supplication.  
  
_____"Don't wanna hold on to never. _____  
  
_____I'm not that strong. _____  
  
_____I'm not that strong. _____  
  
_____" 'Cuz I, I don't wanna say it. _____  
  
_____I don't wanna find another way_____  
  
_____To make it through the day without (him). _____  
  
_____I, I...I can't resist_____  
  
_____Trying to find exactly what I miss. _____  
  
_____It's just another day without (him)." _____  
  
She beat her fist upon the bed in frustration, in anguish.  
  
_____"Why can't (he) stay forever? _____  
  
_____Just give me a reason. _____  
  
_____Give me reason. _____  
  
_____" 'Cuz I, I don't wanna say it. _____  
  
_____I don't wanna find another way_____  
  
_____To make it through the day without (him)." _____  
  
She pleaded until her throat became sore from her cries.  
  
_____"I, I...I can't resist. _____  
  
_____Trying to find exactly what I miss. _____  
  
_____It's just another day without (him)." _____  
  
'Twas just another day alone. 'Twas just another night of heartache.  
  
_____"I, I don't wanna say it. _____  
  
_____I don't wanna find another way_____  
  
_____To make it through the day without (him). _____  
  
_____"It's just another day. _____  
  
_____It's just another day..." _____  
  
  
  
She dropped her head. Her hair fell about her as she gave in to the weariness in her heart.  
  
Tears coursed down her cheeks. How many times had she cried herself to sleep? She lost count long ago.  
  
As every night since finding herself in this extraordinary world, Flora crawled into bed and curled herself around her babe, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Each night, she slipped into slumber with a plea upon her lips, as well as a promise,  
  
_____"(Please) remember me when the west wind moves_____  
  
_____Upon the fields of barley. _____  
  
____ (We'll) forget the sun in his jealous sky, _____  
  
_____As we walk in fields of gold." _____  
  
"I will remember you, my Lord-husband," she whispered to the moon and stars.  
  
Each night, she dreamt of a tall, noble knight whose dark eyes captured her gaze with a love they both felt deeply. Each night, she dreamt of a Wizard's Moon and the love it brought her. Each night, a voice called out to her. Each night, she felt his body next to hers as she caressed her beloved husband in her dreams and in her memories.  
  
Every night, she awakened bathed in sweat as her heart cried out for what it lost. Every night, she would wake, reaching out to him, with his name upon her lips. Every night, he fell out of her reach in a blinding flash.  
  
In the moments before dawn, betwixt sleep and wake, she would often times hear a small voice. 'Twas a voice her heart recognized, but could not remember as she crossed the barrier into wakefulness.  
  
After a time, Flora's appearances in public became less and less frequent. Even her skills at inventorying and organizing began to suffer as her mind wandered back into the past.  
  
Oshan felt the overwhelming sadness in her. Her baby, he determined, was the only thing holding her to this world. Without the presence of the child, he felt certain Flora would seek her death, unwilling to continue in life without the man she loved so deeply.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
"Worried, you are, about Knight Savlon," replied a soft voice tinged with grief.  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda, I'm *very* worried. I feel he's heading down the path to self-destruction."  
  
Naftel's head came up sharply as his gazed skewered Talon's Healer. "Are you saying my padawan would commit suicide?" Master Ramer demanded to know. His heart was in his mouth at the very thought of losing a friend. Such a death went against the Code and he feared for Taren's life.  
  
"No, I don't believe he would do such a thing," Dorga shook her head. "He believes too strongly in the Code to take that forbidden step. This goes much deeper than his grief, Naftel.  
  
"Let me explain," the Head Mind Healer took a deep breath, to calm her own fears about her patient. "Knight Savlon is from the planet Tauzin." All present nodded and waited for the healer to disclose her information. "Taren belongs to a clan from the central desert regions of his home world. They are still, even to this day, a nomadic people who must often times fight to protect their herds of highly prized desert livestock from poachers and other unscrupulous people intent on robbing them of their land for personal gain.  
  
"Among his people there is an old belief that involves falling in love. It's believed that a 'crescent moon with three bright stars shining near by is called a 'Wizard's Moon.' It's considered an omen of great fortune to marry under such a rare celestial occurrence."  
  
"Forgive me for interrupting," Naftel cut in. "But, I don't see what any such astronomical occurrence has to do with my padawan slowly losing his mi- -."  
  
Thwack Master Yoda's gimer stick landed abruptly across the younger Master's shins. "Impatient, you must not be, Naftel. Learn, you will, by listening. Interrupt, you will not again."  
  
Naftel shook his head, "No, Master."  
  
Healer Meador continued, "Often, the very life-force between two people is *so* strong that they bond as more than lovers, more than merely husband and wife, and more than merely what many would call 'soul-mates'. They become 'heart-mates.'  
  
"They become more than one soul -- they become 'one heart.' Should one die, it's believed, the other would surely go mad with grief and slowly die of the heartache left by such an emptiness.  
  
"Such cases have been documented; this is *very* real!" She pounded on her desk to emphasize the point.  
  
"And this, you believe, is what is happening to Knight Savlon?"  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda, I do. I've noticed many times he interchanges the word 'wife' with the word 'life.' Just as I believe someone in this circumstance would."  
  
Master Ramer nodded, "Yes, I've also noticed he has a tendency to do that a lot. More and more, I feel him pull his shields tighter about him. It's as though he wants to hide what he's feeling, like he doesn't want us to know what he's going through.  
  
"Often he will leave the Temple and wander the streets. When I inquire about this, he merely mumbles that he is searching."  
  
"Search for what, does he?"  
  
"He won't say, Master," Ramer shrugged. Desperation tinged his voice as he asked, "What more can we do to help him come back to us, Dorga?"  
  
The healer leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh. "I honestly don't know, Naftel. Either he finds what he's searching for, or he brings himself out of this depression. If this goes on for much longer, I'm afraid I'll have to seriously consider putting him on a drug treatment. That is something I have no wish to do, Masters."  
  
The others nodded for it was frowned upon for a Jedi to take on any kind of drug treatment. This was something done only as a last resort.  
  
"As long as he is not deemed a threat to himself, I see no reason why he can not continue living in his own quarters with you, Naftel." Dorga leaned forward in her chair and pounded on her desk again, "*However,* if you see *anything* to give you cause to question this, Master Ramer, you must contact me *immediately*. You are in the best position to keep an eye on him at this point. Watch for any sign that may indicate any type of self-mutilation. That is usually the first step on the path to suicide. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Healer, it is clearly understood," Ramer nodded. A cold chunk of ice suddenly settled in the pit of his stomach as he envisioned his Padawan, his friend, the eager young boy he took under his wing and into Knighthood, pale and cold. Dead.  
  
Master Yoda closed his eyes and reached out into the Force. "Fear not for him, you should, Naftel. See him dead in the near future, I do not."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, the weather promised to be wonderfully warm; possibly one of the last few pleasant days before winter made its appearance. The skies were clear and there was a slight breeze. A few lazy clouds drifted past the sun.  
  
Oshan was happy he had been able to talk Lady Flora into coming with him to one of the many open-air markets that were allowed to gather on the plazas on certain days of the week. Even though she was seemingly unaware of her baby's influence upon her, Cress could just barely sense the child's calming effect on her.  
  
'Twas mid-morning now. After choosing breakfast from one of the vendors, Flora began taking more of an interest in her surroundings. Still, she was a bit uncomfortable with some of the non-humans she saw, but they were becoming an accepted sight to her eyes.  
  
Cress noticed how well she blended in with the exotic nature of the market's visitors. She seemed not to notice the many admiring glances she received from several males, both human and not.  
  
With her hand tucked comfortably within his elbow, Flora felt safe in this strange world. A world she remembered only as a hushed whisper in the foggy dreams of her lonely nights. She sensed she somehow knew this place; or rather, she corrected herself, she knew *of* it. 'Twas like a long forgotten fairy's tale told by the warmth of a fire late in the night and into the early morning. The memory of the tale was lost to her, yet she knew of its presence.  
  
"Well, Lady Flora? What do you think of our street market? This is but one of many. There are many others scattered through out the city on different days of the week."  
  
Flora mentally shook herself be rid of a dark feeling that had been with her for a good while now. Again, she felt like she was being watched -- no, she corrected herself. 'Twas like being hunted. She looked around into the myriad of bodies coming and going.  
  
Looking up to her escort, she pasted a smile upon her face. "I vow, Sir Cress, it looks much like the fair we have each summer. There are *so* many booths and *so* much variety, 'tis astounding!" she shook her head, this time in amazement at the offerings. "And thou sayst there are more markets like this?"  
  
"Yes, there are." Oshan looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad you agreed to join me today, my Lady. The fresh air and exercise has put the color back in your cheeks. And...you're smiling. That more than anything is the greatest improvement I've seen yet."  
  
Flora blushed. "I thank thee for being my escort. I do not think I would have had the courage to do this alone. In truth, your Temple is larger than some demesnes I know."  
  
Oshan felt a chill run through her fingers as they lay over his sleeve. "I imagine this is all a bit much to take in at one time. Perhaps we should return on another day."  
  
The cold knowledge of being hunted, stalked, coalesced into the pit of her stomach as the feeling grew. Something was suggesting strongly, nay, *telling* her to flee, yet the crowd of people had grown without her noticing. The crowd was starting to press against her. The clamor began ringing in her ears.  
  
Oshan noticed the shift in the Force around her. Her unique signature told him she was becoming uncomfortable in the crowd. Her quick breath and rapid heart rate told him it was time to leave. With one arm across her back, he guided her away from the market.  
  
Finally out of the market's designated area, the crowd lessened somewhat. Being away from the crush helped Flora a lot. Her anxiety eased. She told herself she was just being silly, jumping at shadows that were not really there.  
  
Unwilling to return to the confines of the Temple just yet, Flora was determined to make the most of the beautiful day. They walked back at a leisurely pace and tried to enjoy the weather as much as possible.  
  
Along the way, they approached the fabric shop where Flora got the material for her clothing. "Cress, I have to pick up some new material I requested, wouldst thou mind if we make one last stop here?"  
  
"Of course I don't mind." An idea Flora might enjoy came to mind. "I tell you what, why don't I pick up your package for you? You can wait for me over there in that small park," he nodded across the street. "You can wander around if you like. I'll find you when I'm done here. Like everyone else, you may as well enjoy the sun while you can. It's supposed to get rainy and cold later today."  
  
She nodded. He escorted her to a sitting area near a small grove of trees and flowering bushes. He quickly Force-scanned the area for any unseen threat. Sensing none, he bowed to her. "I shall return shortly, my Lady." Nearby, a large fountain splashed. Benches were scattered to afford visitors some measure of privacy, while ensuring the best view of the surroundings.  
  
As she waited for Cress to return she tilted her face to the sky. Giving thanks for a splendid day, she walked around a little. In the tall bushes, a soft mewing caught her attention. Curious, she followed the sound into the grove.  
  
Without warning, a large hand covered her mouth and thrust her head backwards against a broad chest. A band of iron snaked about her waist. A frightening memory flashed through her mind. She began to struggle as the figure behind her dragged her farther away from the main path. She tried digging her feet into the ground, but her assailant merely lifted her higher with his arm.  
  
Across her cheek she felt her assailant's breath. As she heard his voice rasp in her ear, she went still with shock as she recognized it.  
  
  
  
_____"You are an obsession. _____  
  
_____I can not sleep. _____  
  
_____I am your possession_____  
  
_____Unopened at your feet. _____  
  
_____There is no balance, _____  
  
_____No equality. _____  
  
_____Be still, I will not accept defeat. _____  
  
_____"I will have you. _____  
  
_____Yes, I will have you. _____  
  
_____I will find away and I will have you." _____  
  
Sir Paul of Shelton started dragging her farther into the grove as she began struggling for her freedom from a mad-man.  
  
_____"Like a butterfly, _____  
  
_____A wild butterfly. _____  
  
_____I will collect you and capture you. _____  
  
_____"You are an obsession. _____  
  
_____You're my obsession. _____  
  
_____Who do you want me to be_____  
  
_____To make you sleep with me?" _____  
  
_____"You are an obsession. _____  
  
_____You're my obsession. _____  
  
_____Who do you want me to be_____  
  
_____To make you sleep with me?" _____  
  
The cruel fingers clasping her chin jerked her head sideways. He glared malevolently into her frightened eyes. She shivered at the coldness there.  
  
_____"I feed you, I drink you, _____  
  
_____My day and my night." _____  
  
He rubbed his rough cheek against hers very slowly. She felt the stubble of his unkempt face scratch her skin.  
  
_____"I need you, I need you, _____  
  
_____By sun or candlelight." _____  
  
His breath ruffled the tendrils of hair at her temples causing her stomach to lurch. He ran his tongue slowly up her cheek. She screamed, but no sound escaped past his hand as he tightened his grip. He laughed at her futile efforts to escape.  
  
_____"You protest, _____  
  
_____You want to leave. _____  
  
_____Stay! _____  
  
_____Oh, there's no alternative!" _____  
  
She saw the madness within the depths of his eyes, its root buried deep within his soul.  
  
_____"Your face appears again. _____  
  
_____I see the beauty there." _____  
  
She stiffened as a hand ran across her breast and squeezed. She started crying and squirmed away desperately trying to evade his foul touch.  
  
_____"But I see danger. _____  
  
_____Stranger beware. _____  
  
_____A circumstance_____  
  
_____In your naked dreams, _____  
  
_____Your affection is not what is seems." _____  
  
His grey eyes grew colder yet as his anger flared.  
  
_____"You are an obsession. _____  
  
_____You're my obsession. _____  
  
_____Who do you want me to be_____  
  
_____To make you sleep with me? _____  
  
_____"You are an obsession. _____  
  
_____You're my obsession. _____  
  
_____Who do you want me to be_____  
  
_____To make you sleep with me? _____  
  
She gasped as his vile touch moved across her stomach and continued slowly downward. Try as she might, she could not evade his vulgar caress.  
  
_____"My fantasy has turned to madness, _____  
  
_____And all my goodness_____  
  
_____Has turned to badness. _____  
  
_____My need to possess you_____  
  
_____Has consumed my soul. _____  
  
_____My life is trembling, _____  
  
_____I have no control." _____  
  
He violently spun her around to face him and pinned her wrists behind her in one hand. Before her vision cleared his mouth descended to crush her soft lips.  
  
_____"I will have you. _____  
  
_____Yes, I will have you. _____  
  
_____I will find away and I will have you. _____  
  
_____Like a butterfly. _____  
  
_____A wild butterfly. _____  
  
_____I will collect you and capture you. _____  
  
_____"You are an obsession. _____  
  
_____You're my obsession. _____  
  
_____Who do you want me to be_____  
  
_____To make you sleep with me?" _____  
  
  
  
Flora realized he unwittingly maneuvered himself into a position to help her escape. Sir Paul howled as she brought her knee up with all her strength.  
  
Half remembering some long ago lessons after a similar attack, Flora descended upon her assailant in a flurry of kicks and chops. "CRESS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Feeling a disturbance in the Force, Healer Oshan urgently pushed his way through the small crowd that gathered at the entrance to the small grove. These were locals with nothing better to do than to gawk at a woman's distress rather than try to help. Some of the men held thoughts laced with lust at the sight of a beautiful woman with a tunic torn revealing one shoulder and the upper curve of a breast.  
  
At the sight of a Jedi making his way through, the crowd decided it was time to leave.  
  
Cress caught a glimpse of a man roughly shoving his way through the crowd. He scanned in that direction for any clue to the assailant's identity, but could get nothing. Even though he could see the man escaping there was simply no one there in the Force. It was as though the man didn't exist. He set this puzzle aside for the moment.  
  
"Flora! What happened?" Turning her away from the crowd and shielding her from view with his own body, Cress wrapped a gentle arm around his patient and friend. "Flora? Are you hurt? Can you tell me who did this to you?"  
  
Flora took a few deep, cleansing breaths to clear her mind. She heard the rustle of packages and fabric. Feeling the weight of her friend's robe settle about her, she opened her eyes and nodded. "I am fine now. Thank thee for thy robe and thine assistance." She tugged the robe closer to cocoon herself in safety.  
  
"Come, my Lady. Let's get those bruises and scrapes tended to." Gathering their purchases in one arm, Cress likewise gathered the young woman under his other arm and turned to the few stragglers remaining. "This woman is under the protection of the Jedi. Can anyone tell me who that man was?" As he expected, no one volunteered any information. Either they couldn't or wouldn't. "Let's go."  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Scraping off the remnants of his beard with a jeweled dagger, Taren inspected himself in the mirror. For days he would go without shaving simply because he had not the energy, nor the inclination to do so. Finally, he would scrape it off only because he no longer could tolerate its scratchy feel upon his face.  
  
He was nearing exhaustion again. This morning he had pushed himself to his limit and beyond in the training room. Setting the training remotes on their highest setting, he entered the room only the best and most experienced Jedi would attempt.  
  
Set in a series of multilevel platforms that raised and lowered to different elevations at random, there were also catwalks less than the width of a hand, and tightropes to navigate. Rings suspended from ropes and fixed bars were also used to trek from one end of the course to the other. All this while a clock ticked away, keeping track of how long it took the challenger to complete the grueling course. Many times someone would attempt the treacherous course, only to wind up sheepishly going to the Healers. His body ached from the several close calls today. He was not fully connected to the Force and he certainly felt it.  
  
Settling down to meditate, he gazed awhile out into the sunshine. With winter coming up fast, this promised to be one of the last pleasant days.  
  
Winter, he thought. I hope the Nest will weather the season well. I hope Flora will be all right. Once more the pain of his loss welled up into his heart.  
  
Without warning, an overpowering sense of anxiety overwhelmed him. He recognized that it came not from him. It came from without; from somewhere else, a place he could not sense, could not name.  
  
Without mercy, a small voice haunted him. 'Twas the same echo that haunted his nights. Now, it cried out to him with great urgency -- in fear. It continued to reverberate within his mind. 'Twould not leave him be.  
  
As before, Taren rushed out to exorcise the demon in his mind. Again, he Force-ran through the streets of Coruscant to escape the tiny voice that drove him mad. 'Twas the only way the voice will leave him -- he must push himself beyond his physical limit. 'Twas only there in the oblivion of his final exhaustion that he would find respite from the echo.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Master Yoda sat quietly in the chair between the Senior Mind Healer and her Senior Assistant as Healer Oshan related the day's events.  
  
Thwack Master Yoda's gimer stick landed soundly across his shins.  
  
"More careful, you should have been, Cress. Come to this rare flower, harm must not."  
  
Oshan, much to his credit, didn't wince as his superior chastised him. "It was an error in judgment, Master. I take full responsibility for this."  
  
"I don't understand what you are trying to say about her attacker, Cress. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"I agree, Dorga," Cress nodded. "It makes no sense to me either, but that's what happened. As I reached into the Force to stop him, it was as though I was trying to capture -- nothing. His presence simply *did not* register. It was like trying to see a piece of clear glass sitting in a crystal clear stream. I could sense everything around me, except him."  
  
"Like a void in the Force?"  
  
"No, not even that," he shook his head. "He just simply *did not* exist within the Force."  
  
"Do not have the Force, very few worlds there are. Outside the Force, they live. Midi-chlorians, they do not possess," Yoda reminded them. "On the Outer Rim, mostly are these worlds. Some midi-chlorians Lady Flora has, but not many."  
  
The small Master closed his eyes for a moment. A puzzled look crossed his face, "From one of these worlds, he is not. Nor is she.  
  
"Fight like a Jedi, you said she did."  
  
"Yes, Master. As the crowd parted to let me through, I recognized her fighting style. There is no doubt -- it was a form of Jedi hand-to-hand, unarmed combat. And she was quite proficient. It's obvious she's had some training."  
  
"Did you ask her about it?" Meador asked.  
  
"Yes, I did." Oshan sat on the edge of his seat and leaned forward. "She replied, 'My lord-husband taught me after I was attacked in the forest.' She went further on to say that her husband was, in fact, a Jedi!"  
  
Healer Meador drew back, stunned. "A Jedi? Lady Flora never mentioned that before, has she?"  
  
"No. This is the first reference she's made. I even commented on that; she said there were some things she had forgotten when she came here. I believe her. This sounds like a typical case of amnesia brought about by some sort of trauma. Some memories will be temporarily misplaced until something happens to trigger the recall of that memory," he explained for Master Yoda.  
  
"Apparently, her husband had a tendency to wear tans and browns. He also wore a robe to keep the chill away, instead of the usual cloak her people were used to wearing."  
  
"Still, tell us who her husband is, this does not."  
  
"Again I asked if she could now recall his name. The name she gave me was 'Talon Savon.'  
  
"I checked and rechecked the databanks and the archives myself -- there is *no* Talon Savon. He does *not* exist, and yet, she believes it. And I believe her... I don't know," Cress shook his head. "Maybe something got lost in the translation. We still don't know how she came to learn Basic. Healer Tap said when Flora first spoke she didn't use Galactic Basic. But after sleeping for a couple of days straight through, she started speaking Basic. Erua was not able to identify her native tongue."  
  
"Knew her attacker, she did."  
  
"Yes, Master. Here is where the mystery of Lady Flora, Countess of Falcon's Nest by the Sea, gets even more interesting. Apparently, she is not the only one from her world. She recognized her assailant as being a knight named Sir Paul of Shelton. She has never trusted him, nor felt comfortable around this 'greasy weasel' as she described him."  
  
"Has she remembered anything of how she came to Coruscant?"  
  
Cress rubbed his forehead and sighed, "No. She still remembers nothing. I've worked with her, teaching her to meditate. Still...those memories are locked away, out of her reach. Right now, the only way to learn anything more would be to reach into her mind and search for the answers myself. She hasn't given me permission to do so."  
  
"And so we wait."  
  
"Yes, Master. We wait."  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
As promised, the weather had turned. Rain came down in sheets washing away what the day had left in the streets.  
  
Barely able to stay on his feet, Taren stumbled into the apartment he shared with his Master. Much to his relief, Master Ramer was not present. He waited for his exhaustion to catch up to him as he forced his feet to move one in front of the other. This time, his hours-long Force-run had not exorcised his demon. He still heard the small voice inside his head; fainter than before, but still there. Still it haunted him. He turned on the holo-vid and the radio to drown out what is left of the murmuring inside his head.  
  
  
  
_____Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue_____  
  
Slowly he peeled off his robe and let the sodden bundle drop to the floor.  
  
_____Thought I heard you talking softly. _____  
  
Putting the heel of his palms to his ears, Taren tried to block out the sound of a small voice calling to him. He did not recognize the voice, yet somehow felt he should.  
  
_____I turned on the lights the TV and the radio. _____  
  
_____Still I can't escape the ghost of you. _____  
  
Try as he may, he could not escape the echo of the voice desperate to be heard. It grew stronger each night.  
  
_____What has happened to it all? _____  
  
_____Crazy some'd say, _____  
  
_____Where is the life that I recognize? _____  
  
_____Gone away. _____  
  
In his anguish, he threw himself into a corner of the main room, against the floor length window. He pulled himself into the smallest bundle he could and tried to hide in the corner.  
  
_____But I (still) cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world, _____  
  
_____Somehow I have find. _____  
  
Tears ran down his face. How many times did he cry himself to sleep? He lost count long ago.  
  
_____And as I try to make my way, to the ordinary world, _____  
  
_____I will learn to survive. _____  
  
_____Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say_____  
  
_____'(Fate) will tear us both apart.'_____  
  
_____Well now pride's gone out the window, cross the rooftops, run away, _____  
  
_____Left me in the vacuum of my heart. _____  
  
Wiping the tears away from his eyes he studied his hands; they were trembling. He ran both hands through his long hair and down across his chin.  
  
_____What is happening to me? _____  
  
_____Crazy some'd say. _____  
  
_____Where is my (life) when I need you most? _____  
  
_____Gone away. _____  
  
_____But I (still) cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world, _____  
  
_____Somehow I have find. _____  
  
_____And as I try to make my way, to the ordinary world, _____  
  
_____I will learn to survive. _____  
  
He felt there was something he must do. But what?  
  
_____Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and greed. _____  
  
____ (Fear) today, forgot tomorrow. _____  
  
_____Ooh, here beside the news of holy war and holy need, _____  
  
_____Ours is just a little sorrowed talk. _____  
  
Leaning his head back onto the wall he closed his pain-filled eyes. Lightly he banged his head against the wall, then turned to watch the rain stream down the window. He made his decision. He now knew what he must do to save himself.  
  
_____Just blown away. _____  
  
_____And I (still) cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world, _____  
  
_____Somehow I have find. _____  
  
_____And as I try to make my way, to the ordinary world, _____  
  
_____I will learn to survive... _____  
  
  
  
swish The door softly opened Feeling a disturbance along the bond they still shared, his Master quickly came to his aid. Striding into the main room his eyes quickly darted to a corner. A figure is curled up into a tight ball in a corner. Naftel leaned down and pulled his Padawan into his arms. Gently he rocked Taren back and forth as when he was a young padawan and hurting.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

"Knight Savlon, eat you must. Rest, you must."  
  
Pushing his hair out of his way, Taren looked down very briefly from his perch upon the ladder. "Nay, Master Yaddle, I can not. I must find a way back."  
  
"Eat, you must, and rest," she ordered.  
  
"I have no time to eat, Master Yaddle... Besides, I ate yesterday."  
  
The diminutive Keeper of the Jedi Archives looked up at the young knight on the verge of losing his mind. For days now, the young man rested only when his body could no longer meet the demands put upon it. To eat, he stopped only long enough to wolf down one, maybe two ration bars and a nutritional drink to keep from becoming dehydrated.  
  
Frustrated, he shoved yet another box of storage disks back into place on the high shelf.  
  
"Careful with my archives, you should be, or I help you not!"  
  
"My apologizes, Master."  
  
Several days ago, Taren walked into Yaddle's office seeking permission to do some research. He came in search of any scrap of information, be it fact or legend or myth, on any phenomena related to the strange appearance, or disappearance of people.  
  
He was determined to somehow find his way back to that ordinary world where few people had midi-chlorians. He sought any reference to the ordinary world where civilization was still primitive and sometimes very savage. He searched for a world where there was no Force; only the force of an all consuming love for a heart-mate.  
  
His Master and Yaddle assisted him, more to keep a worried eye on him than anything else. They made certain he ate, and stood ready to catch him when he collapsed from exhaustion. Each day, the Masters noticed the toll this heart-felt separation was taking upon him. His disheveled appearance looked most un-Jedi. He continued to let his beard grow until he could no longer tolerate it. His hair was constantly in his eyes, and he was beginning to lose weight.  
  
Master Ramer was truly becoming worried. It was becoming harder and harder to connect with his Padawan. It was as though Taren was tightening his shields farther about himself as he became even more withdrawn.  
  
Healer Meador advised Naftel to tell her immediately when he could no longer connect through their bond. At that point, she would have no choice but to begin medication. Naftel feared that time was quickly coming.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
The door opened to reveal Flora. The bruising on her cheeks and chin stood out as faded splotches against her skin. Her slivery mane flowed down her back. And, most importantly, Cress noted, the anxiety was gone from her eyes.  
  
Occasionally, the Healer would feel a wave of discomfort emanate from his friend, but Flora always dismissed it.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Aye, I am ready."  
  
"Splendid. I decided we should celebrate the first day of winter and the first snowfall," Cress replied as he guided Flora through the Temple. "I thought I'd show one of the gardens you haven't seen yet."  
  
Flora smiled. "Ye have so many. And each is as beautiful as the next, Cress. By the Great Spirit, I vow 'tis hard to decide which I like best."  
  
"Yet, I've noticed you most enjoy the orchard garden."  
  
"Aye, I do. 'Tis much like the orchards at Falcon's Nest. The fragrance of the blossoms remind me of my home, my people...of what I left behind," she finished in a small voice.  
  
"I think you will like this garden. It's called 'The Garden of a Thousand Fountains.' "  
  
Flora's eyes widened at the thought. "Does it truly have a thousand fountains?"  
  
Cress shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think anyone has ever taken the time to count then all, but it sure seems like it."  
  
For a while the two friends wandered through the halls in silence, bowing in greeting to others they passed along the way. The Healer hoped that maybe, just maybe, the relaxing sound of water gently splashing over the rocks worn smooth over the generations would help Flora reach a deeper level of meditation. Perhaps today she would access more memories her trauma kept locked from her.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Being all but ordered to get some sleep, Taren wandered back to the apartment. His Master stayed beside him to ensure that he did reach his destination, even if he had to be carried.  
  
Strangely, the more Taren walked, the more energized he felt. His lagging spirit seemed somehow brighter. He felt lighter, more like his old self. Naftel read this in his Force signature and so did not object when he decided to take the long way back.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
'Twas a long, yet relaxing day in the garden. Indeed, Flora very much enjoyed exploring the many fountains. They ranged from small babbling brooks to a mid-sized waterfall. She wanted to stay longer, but something was strongly urging her to leave and leave *now*.  
  
Vowing to return the next day, Flora stepped out into the hallway. Ahead of her, down the hall, were two men walking away from her. There was something peculiar about one of them. That same small voice that had been plaguing her nights began whispering again. Placing a protective hand over her babe she felt reality hit hard.  
  
"Talon!" she whispered.  
  
One of the knights turned around sharply. His jaw dropped as he drew a sudden breath. His eyes widened. He could not believe his vision. His world narrowed down to the small figure standing in the hall.  
  
Slowly, cautiously, they stepped towards each other; afraid to move too quickly lest this be just another cruel dream decreed by Fate. Step by step, breath by breath, they drew nearer, until they stop just short, each unwilling to break the spell.  
  
"Talon!"  
  
"Flora?"  
  
Tentatively they reached out. Fingertips stopped a hair's width away as the magic betwixt them began to flow from the heart. Dark brown eyes gazed deeply into aqua-teal. Two sets of lungs drew breath at the same time. Two hearts began to beat as one.  
  
His fingers barely grazed her cheeks. Still afraid, he hardly breathed. Disbelieving this reality, he tentatively stroked her face and felt the warmth of her skin scorch his fingertips.  
  
Flora grew more bold. Slowly, she raised one hand to stroke his chest, his arm, his face, in a feather-light touch.  
  
Watching as fingers entwined, each felt the rush of passion they had long missed.  
  
'Twas the love they feared they would never again feel. 'Twas the missing half of their heart they rediscovered.  
  
"Talon. My beloved."  
  
They cried out as they fell to their knees in a tight embrace.  
  
  
  
_____Mine, immaculate dream, _____  
  
_____Made breath and skin, I've been waiting for you, _____  
  
_____Signed, with a home tattoo, _____  
  
_____Happy birthday to you was created for you. _____  
  
Neither were quite willing to believe this was real. From two hearts, disbelief mixed with wonder and joy radiated throughout the hallway.  
  
_____Can not ever keep from falling apart...at the seams. _____  
  
_____Can not believe you're taking my heart...to pieces. _____  
  
_____Ahh, it'll take a little time, _____  
  
_____Might take a little cry to come undone. _____  
  
_____Now we'll try to stay blind, _____  
  
_____To the hope and fear outside, _____  
  
They remained blind to all but each other and the moment of rediscovery.  
  
_____Hey child, stay wilder than the wind, _____  
  
_____And blow me in to cry. _____  
  
Talon lost all his Jedi-trained composure as he openly wept his joy.  
  
_____Who do you need? _____  
  
_____Who do you love? _____  
  
_____When you come undone. _____  
  
_____Who do you need? _____  
  
_____Who do you love? _____  
  
_____When you come undone. _____  
  
For so long he had felt his sanity barely hanging on by a thread. For so long, without his heart's mate, he felt like he was ready to come apart.  
  
_____Words, playing me déjà vu, _____  
  
_____Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before, _____  
  
_____Chill, is it something real, _____  
  
_____Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers. _____  
  
In his mind, a tiny voice now bubbled with laughter. He now recognized it for what it was. His heart swelled with love. He felt he would burst with joy. Talon took one of Flora's hand and blessed each finger with a kiss.  
  
_____Can not ever keep from falling apart...at the seams. _____  
  
_____Can not believe you're taking my heart...to pieces. _____  
  
_____Lost in a snow filled sky, _____  
  
_____We'll make it all right, to come undone. _____  
  
_____Now we'll try to stay blind, _____  
  
_____To the hope and fear outside, _____  
  
Flora's tears ran freely as they mingled with his.  
  
_____Hey child, stay wilder than the wind, _____  
  
_____And blow me in to cry. _____  
  
_____Who do you need? _____  
  
_____Who do you love? _____  
  
_____When you come undone... _____  
  
  
  
No longer did he fear losing his sanity; he found what he was searching for.  
  
They looked into each other's heart as they declared their feelings.  
  
"My heart."  
  
"My love."  
  
"My rose."  
  
"My husband."  
  
  
  
"My wife," Talon lowered a hand from her face to place it over her abdomen. "AND MY SON!" he cried.  
  
Their lips met for a kiss the Masters Force-felt.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Master Ramer bowed to Healer Meador as he answered a call from the comm-unit, "Greetings, Healer Meador. What may I do for you?"  
  
"Healer Oshan and Master Yoda would like to speak with Taren. Your presence is likewise requested in my office."  
  
"Umm, that may take a while, Dorga... Taren is no longer here."  
  
"Run off again, he has not, has he?"  
  
"No, Master Yoda. He's still within the Temple."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Bring him at once, you will, Master Ramer."  
  
"Thhaaatt may be a bit difficult, Master," Ramer hedged. "He's...occupied at the moment, and I don't know when he will be available."  
  
"Explain, you will." It was considered the height of rudeness to keep any Council member waiting.  
  
Taren's Master tried to find the right words to explain his former Padawan's current activity. "He's busy, Master Yoda."  
  
"Too busy to answer a summons from a Council member, is he?"  
  
"Ah...yes, Master."  
  
Master Yoda's eyelids drooped ever so slightly as his ears turned just a bit. Anyone who knew him well could tell he was not pleased. "To answer our summons, what keeps him too busy?"  
  
Master Ramer looked the Council Leader squarely in his eyes as he responded, "He's busy making up for lost time with his wife, Master Yoda."  
  
"Earlier, I passed by Lady Flora's apartment, I sensed only her presence there," Cress commented.  
  
"Oh, but, they are together. Taren moved into her quarters faster than you could name the entire Council."  
  
"I didn't sense his presence."  
  
"No, Healer Oshan, you likely wouldn't. These past several weeks Taren's been keeping a very tight rein on his shielding. Even I've been having trouble keeping tabs on him lately."  
  
Healer Meador held a knowing twinkle in her eyes as she nodded, "Perhaps, we should allow them more time to reacquaint themselves. Knight Savlon knows we will have a lot of questions for the two of them."  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
A couple of days later Jedi Knight Taren Savlon/Sir Talon and his wife, Lady Flora, the Earl and Countess of Falcon's Nest by the Sea, stood before the Jedi Council. Hand in hand, they refused to move more than half a step away from each other.  
  
The Council did not need to probe to find out how they felt -- their emotions were clearly writ upon their faces. Their eyes shone brightly and sparkled whenever they looked at one another. As one, their hearts now beat in time. As one, they drew breath together. They had fully merged together as one when near each other.  
  
Healers Meador and Oshan were also present. They had a difficult time hiding their smiles as they looked on. They were both pleased at the startling turn of events.  
  
Master Ramer was amazed at the complete turn-around he saw. The Knight who stood before the Council was no longer the scruffy, young man who was slowly drifting away, losing his mind.  
  
Taren stood tall and proud as he answered the multitude of questions.  
  
His hair had been trimmed and his face clean shaven. His chausses and tunics were freshly pressed and his robe freshly laundered. His black boots were polished to a high gloss. He was the very image of what a Jedi Knight should look like.  
  
Beside him, Lady Flora stood in a tunic that went past her knees. Chausses of a matching sea-blue were belted with a darker strip of silk. Her mane of white hair drifted in soft waves to her waist.  
  
One of the Council members continued the questioning. "You still have no memory of how you arrived on Lady Flora's world?"  
  
"Nay, Master," he shook his head. "I do not. Even after all this time and with help aplenty from Master Ramer and Master Healer Meador, I still have no memory of that.  
  
"I remember observing the local population to learn what I could while trying to conceal my presence."  
  
"Until the battle in which you saved the king from an assassin."  
  
"Aye, Master."  
  
"And for this," another Master broke in. "You were rewarded with the noble title of Earl and given a vast demesne to lord over --."  
  
"To protect," Taren corrected.  
  
"To protect," the Council member nodded. "You were also ordered to take a wife; Lady Flora."  
  
Taren nodded, "As dictated by local custom. And as dictated by my heart." He looked into Flora's eyes and smiled as he gently squeezed her hand. She blushed.  
  
"Flora is the other half of my heart." He looked around the chamber to capture the gaze of each Council member. "I come from the planet Tauzin. There is a special kind of magic seldom seen, and yet highly wished and always prayed for. 'Tis a rare gift from the gods. 'Tis the gift of the greatest love of all. 'Tis the gift of more than a life-mate, more than a soul-mate. 'Tis the gift of a heart-mate.  
  
"Should one die, the other would certainly die as well. 'Tis usually a madness brought about by the deep grief the survivor feels. 'Tis a grief that slowly kills. For indeed, how can anyone survive without the other half of their heart."  
  
Taren and Flora looked deep into each other's eyes and knew how close they both came to dying. Each had felt the madness.  
  
"Why go by a different name, did you?" Master Yaddle asked. "Search long through all the records we did. Find not any reference to 'Talon Savon' did we."  
  
Taren shook his head. "When the king asked me what my name was, the Force prompted me to give a different name. 'Talon' is my middle name. Clearly 'Savon' is derived from my family name.  
  
" 'Mysterious are the ways of the Force,' " he quoted. " 'Trust in the Force,' should we not, Master?"  
  
Master Yaddle nodded.  
  
"What do the both of you recall about arriving here on Coruscant?" another member inquired.  
  
Flora answered, "I recall we were standing above the Keep watching a storm brew over the sea. We had finished putting away the last of the crops and were pleased at the bountiful harvest. Our people will not go hungry this winter."  
  
A puzzled look creased her brow as she looked into the past. "The storm promised to be a fierce one... I seem to remember we were starting to go in when there was a bright flash of light. My ears hurt and I could not breathe.  
  
"When I awakened, I was in an alley surrounded by buildings taller than the clouds. I knew I had never been here, yet 'twas something familiar. I found myself surrounded by creatures I had never imagined in my worst dreams. Yet, 'twas something faintly familiar. Something I remembered as a true fairy's tale. Then I remember Master Healer Oshan. A small voice inside my head told me I was safe with him and urged me to go with him. So I did."  
  
" 'Tis just as I, too, remember," Taren nodded, confirming the tale. "I was admiring the beauty of the storm. I remember watching the lightening strike closer and closer to the Nest. There was a tremendously loud noise and a blinding flash of light.  
  
"The next I recall, I was wandering the streets of a place I knew, yet did not recognize for days. When I finally realized I was on Coruscant, I made my way here. The rest, you know."  
  
Flora became thoughtful as she reflected. A small shiver skipped up her arm. She relaxed as her husband sent a wave of comfort over her. "I wish I knew where Sir Paul is. And where he has been these past months." She turned to look at Talon, "He must have come here at the same time we did, Husband."  
  
"We have notified the authorities to be on the look out for any man matching the description you gave us, Lady Flora. If he is seen, he will be placed under arrest and brought before the Council."  
  
Flora bowed her head to the Council member who spoke, "I thank thee. I have no wish to meet him alone again." Taren/Talon put a protective arm about his Lady-wife's shoulder for a gentle squeeze. There was a cold edge in his dark eyes. Yoda and other the other Masters could feel a darkness swell within him before he brought it under control.  
  
"You won't, my Lady. If Knight Savlon is unable to escort you when you leave Temple grounds, another Jedi will accompany you. You are under our protection, Lady Flora, no harm will come to you."  
  
Another Council member moved the questioning toward a new direction. "Who will take care of your people while you are here?"  
  
"My cousin, Sir Branyon, will care for our people," Flora replied. "He protected Falcon's Nest after my brother was murdered, until Talon became Earl. He is next in line to inherit the Earldom."  
  
Her husband nodded, "I have come to know, Sir Branyon. He is a good man who cares, in measure equal to us, for the whole of the Nest. I trust him. He will work hard to see Falcon's Nest prosper."  
  
Flora nodded her agreement, "Aye, that he will."  
  
"Plan to return to your home, do you?" Master Yoda asked.  
  
Taren/Talon looked into his wife's sea-colored eyes. She heard the sadness in his voice as he softly replied. "In all the research I have done in the archives, I have not found any mention of someone attempting to return to another world. I do not believe that is possible... I am sorry, Flora."  
  
She closed her eyes to say a small prayer to her god. "Mayhap 'tis not meant for us to return, Talon.  
  
"From what I have seen here in your world, you were meant to live here. Anywhere you are is where I shall live as well. At least we have the peace to know our people will be in good hands with my cousin watching over them."  
  
Taren/Talon raised a hand to catch a tear just as it slipped forth. "I quickly came to love the Nest and everything about it. I will miss Falcon's Nest by the Sea as much as you, my heart."  
  
A short time later Sir Talon and Lady Flora were dismissed from the Council Chamber. They spent the rest of the day in her favorite garden reminiscing.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Weeks went by as Master Ramer began looking upon Flora as a daughter within his extended family. Talon spent much of his time slowly introducing her to the many wonders the Republic had to offer, not only in technology, but also in its differing worlds and peoples. Flora was still a little uncomfortable with some things, but soon came to accept the many marvels.  
  
As her husband before, Flora nearly became a permanent feature in the library. Soon she was sitting at a computer terminal soaking up as much new knowledge as she could. When not found at her new job helping out in the crèche, or in a garden, she was learning about her new world -- The Republic.  
  
One day, Talon invited her to sit in on a training session with his Master.  
  
As the two men stepped onto the floor, Flora's heart felt nothing but pride for her Lord-husband. Many times at the quarry she would watch him practice. In training with the Knights of the Nest, he was unbeatable. In helping train the young Pages and Squires, he was patient. In protecting what was his, he was fierce.  
  
She watched as they bowed to each other and fell into their stance to begin sparring. The snap-hiss of their lightsabres was the only sound in the training room as they slowly circled each other.  
  
Talon held his newly constructed sabre; his first had never been found. The light green of his blade crashed against his Master's lavender blade. Sparks flew as time after time their blades of light clashed.  
  
Lunge, parry, riposte. They traded blow for blow as time ceased. Flora never tired of watching her husband as he jumped and somersaulted across the floor.  
  
Naftel swung a foot out to catch Talon and topple him. His blade struck Talon's upper arm as the younger knight struggled to his feet. Flora howled with outrage and raced onto the floor to protect her husband. With bowstaff in hand she attacked Master Ramer.  
  
Disengaging his lightsabre, Talon flipped up to his feet and easily caught the hard oak staff between his hands. "So the Desert Rose shows her thorns and seeks to protect the Falcon?" he smirked, yet inside he was proud of her courage. Not many would dare attack a Jedi. Tossing the staff to his Master he pulled her into his embrace, giving her a long, hard hug. "My people would be very pleased to call you 'Daughter.' "  
  
Master Ramer grinned and nodded to her as she looked over Talon's shoulder.  
  
Finally breaking apart, Flora continued her worried glare at the two men then turned to examine the wound. Talon tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. There she saw the depths of his love for her as a wave of emotion washed over her and through her. As she felt his pride of her, her stormy eyes softened.  
  
Naftel stepped away as his padawan soothed his Lady-wife. "There is nothing to fear, Flora. The sabres are set on their lowest possible setting; no one will get hurt any more than they deserve. 'Tis not possible for anyone to get killed here. I assure you, 'tis but a minor injury and Jedi heal fast."  
  
Flora gasped as the slight burn mark disappeared before her eyes. The memory of another wound healing before her very eyes came to mind.  
  
"This exercise is meant only to help us train and keep in good practice. Without this, we would not be able to do our job of protecting those who can not protect themselves."  
  
Talon's Master also assured her, "My Lady, I would never willingly seek to harm anyone; certainly not the man I raised as a son. You have nothing to fear."  
  
Flora cast her gaze to the floor as an embarrassed tinge of red flooded her cheeks. Sheepishly, she looked to Master Ramer. "I am sorry, Master Ramer. I was afraid for my husband. Noble women of my land are trained to help defend when the Keep is under siege. I just could not stand by and do nothing."  
  
Naftel smiled, "I understand. You show great courage. I am honored to know you, Lady Flora." He bowed deeply to the young woman who would dare attack a Jedi within their own walls.  
  
Rising from his bow he turned to his padawan, "I'm even more pleased to know you have found a woman worthy of you, Talon. You best take care of this White Tigress." He winked at Flora.  
  
Even though it was difficult for her to stay out of the way, Flora agreed to allow them to continue sparring. Again, she was amazed at the speed and agility of the Jedi. These people must truly be sorcerers, she thought.  
  
Later as they left the training room, Flora asked Talon to continue her training. He agreed; 'twas in his blood to ensure the safety of his wife. He would make certain she could protect herself should he not be available to do so himself.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Flora waited in her favorite garden for Talon to return. For two days now she could feel his excitement. Insisting he was planning a very special surprise for her and not wishing to give it away, he refused to tell her aught.  
  
She smiled as she studied her reflection in the glass. Turning sideways she looked past the few falling snowflakes to look at her swollen abdomen. 'Twas five months since that day in the fields of gold. She was showing her pregnancy now and she had to admit, even to herself, she never looked nor felt more beautiful. A fact her husband made a point to remind her of every morning and every night, and every chance he got betwixt.  
  
They could not keep their hands off each other. 'Twas as though they were still at Falcon's Nest. There, they would slip away any moment of the day they could to enjoy each other's company. A quick kiss around the corner away from the men training in the yard, or a slow tumble in the orchard. Try as they might to hide their amorous activity from others, all in the Nest came to learn of their pursuit of each other. They had quite a reputation and many had placed bets as to how soon the first of many "Nestlings" would appear. 'Twas much the same now, only 'twas harder to be discrete.  
  
A broad smile graced her lips as she ran a hand over the bulge where her babe slept. Sometimes, at night, deep in her sleep, she would dream of a small voice whispering to her. Even though she could never make out the words, she would wake with the feeling of love buried within her, below her heart. 'Twas almost as though the babe was telling her how much love he felt for his mother and father. 'Twas the most wonderful feeling she ever experienced, next to the love of her husband.  
  
She felt a flutter under her hand. Flora gasped. Did I really feel that? she asked herself.  
  
In answer, the babe sent another, stronger flutter against his mother's hand. In her mind, Flora could almost hear the babe giggle. 'Twas her babe's first flutter. Now *that* was surely *the* most wonderful feeling ever! she silently exclaimed. Next to the love of my husband, she amended. She laughed for the joy of it.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
In the Council Chamber, Talon stopped in mid-sentence and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Funny you find this, do you?" Master Yoda asked.  
  
"No, Master."  
  
"Amuses you, what then?"  
  
His dark eyes sparkled as he replied, "Flora just felt my babe's first flutter!"  
  
Several Council members smiled behind their hands. They knew how strong the connection between Talon and his wife was. Their love was a tangible thing when they entered the room. Talon was the first to know, at first glance no less, that Flora carried his son.  
  
"What brings you before us, Knight Savlon?"  
  
"I wish to make a request, Masters."  
  
"Request what, do you?"  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
In the garden, Flora closed her eyes to savor the moment. When she opened them again she stared into a pair of cold, grey eyes in the reflection behind her.  
  
Her gaze was pinned by a nightmare. Sir Paul stood behind her. Whirling around she saw the same madness in his eyes that was there before.  
  
"Sir Paul! What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Flora started slowly inching away, trying to get a better strategic advantage as she mentally prepared to fight.  
  
Paul's voice was as cold as the snow-laden air outside. "These, sorcerers," he scoffed. "For all their magic, they can not find what hides beneath their very nose. 'Twas a simple matter to slip in when their backs were turned. I have been living here within their own Keep for sometime now."  
  
Indeed, he appeared quite the opposite of his last appearance in the park. He now wore the brown and tan of the Jedi. He looked well fed and clean- shaven. This would account for some of the discrepancies found in the inventory -- which meant he had been in the Temple for several weeks.  
  
Flora placed a protective hand over her babe.  
  
Paul's eyes followed this movement. "You BITCH!" he roared. "So, you have lain with the king's own sorcerer, have you?" Like a cat playing with its next meal he began slowly stalking his prey. "So you carry the sorcerer's own bastard, do you?"  
  
Flora looked around for help.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Talon took a breath to find his center, then stated clearly his request, "I wish to marry Flora in the Jedi manner. Then, when she is ready, I shall take her to Tauzin to be married according to the customs and traditions of my people."  
  
Master Yoda gave a small Jedi-smile. He already knew the reason Talon stood before them. "Your request, permission we grant."  
  
Talon bowed to the Council, "I thank thee for granting my wish."  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
"Oh, do not look for help to come, *MY* Lady," Sir Paul huffed. "We are quite alone in this garden.  
  
"How could you! How could you betray me like this? And now you carry a bastard!?," he cried out in anguish. "I shall just have to save you from the likes of him." Paul lunged toward his prey, but Flora spun around, delivering a sharp blow to his neck as she did so.  
  
Before he hit the ground, she was off running for the entrance. She knew Paul spoke true about being alone; he was too cowardly to attack when there might be help near by to thwart his plans.  
  
Ducking and dodging branches, the dry leaves of autumn crunched loudly beneath her feet as she ran. She could hear her pursuer not far behind. Suddenly, her foot slipped on some leaves and she had to twist to protect her babe from the fall.  
  
Before she could regain her footing, Paul grabbed her elbow and hauled her up hard against his chest. She could see the madness flare in his eyes; just before his hand came down hard against her cheek.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
"Lady Flora is still uncomfortable with some aspects of the Republic. When do you think she'll be ready for a journey through space?" a Council member asked.  
  
"I do n--." Talon cried out as a sharp pain ripped through his abdomen. A small voice inside his head screamed.  
  
Without a word Talon raced out of the Council Chamber and Force-ran to the garden. Everyone he passed felt only a slight breeze and a rush of anger.  
  
Bursting through the foliage, Talon did not stop when he saw Sir Paul standing over his wife. He watched in horror as Paul swung his foot back to deliver yet another kick to his wife's back.  
  
Flora was huddled into a small ball trying to protect their unborn child.  
  
Paul's next blow never came as he flew back from the force of a punch to his jaw. Landing hard against an old oak, he fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
"FLORA! FLORA!!" Talon knelt down beside her. Sending a wave of comfort over her he gently rolled her over into his arms.  
  
She shivered violently from the brutal attack. Paul meant to kill her child and possibly her as well.  
  
Talon raised his rage-darkened eyes to pin her attacker like a moth against a wall. Already, two knights held Paul securely betwixt them as he came around.  
  
Two pairs of eyes burning with a certain madness bored into each other. One pair, cold and grey consumed with insanity. The other pair, blazing with a rage barely held in check.  
  
The air in Paul's lungs froze as he heard the warning Talon hissed directly into mind, //Thou shalt never touch her again.//  
  
Turning to the two knights he added in a low, harsh voice, "Get this vermin out of my sight!"  
  
The Council and his own Master watched as Talon gathered his wife into his embrace and tried in vain to calm her. Talon gritted his teeth as several sharp pains shot through him and his wife.  
  
Flora became hysterical as panic took hold of her heart. She put her hands over her babe and continued to scream with each breath she drew.  
  
Talon recognized there was nothing he could do -- only a Master Healer could save his child now. Gathering Flora in his arms, he Force-ran through the Temple to the Intensive Care Unit of the Medical ward of the Temple.  
  
The unit had already been alerted to the emergency and was still preparing when Talon arrived. Following a mental command, Talon carefully deposited his wife and child onto a bed and promptly climbed in behind them.  
  
The Master Healer objected, "Knight Savlon! I must insist you leave at once! We can not work with you in the way."  
  
Talon ignored the Healer and gathered his loved ones in his arms. "I will put her into a healing trance. You will save them." With that, he slipped into the trance and dragged her along with him.  
  
Talon worked from the inside to soothe Flora's fears. This helped her relax enough for the Master Healer and two others to begin their work.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Finally, Master Healer Iniki, head of the medical wing, was able to coax Talon out of the healing trance. She assured him all was well with both his wife and child.  
  
The Healer and two assistants worked for two days to repair the damage to both mother and child. The damage had been severe and had very nearly cost an unborn child and his mother their lives.  
  
Talon expressed his heartfelt thanks and gratitude, yet refused to leave Flora's bedside until he was certain both were truly fine.  
  
At last, Healer Iniki was forced to all but order Talon to go get something to eat. "I'm sure she would rather see you standing by the bed when she wakes up than see you on the floor, passed-out from hunger!" she exclaimed as she shooed Talon out the door. "She won't wake up any time soon. Now go!"  
  
After Talon had wolfed down a quick meal and freshened up he began his vigil by Flora's bed. Holding her hand, he sent her all the loving feelings he could to both her and his son.  
  
From his child, he felt a faint murmur before he redirected his feelings there, inside the womb. He let his babe know just how much he loved him. He was rewarded with a faint echo of emotion before the babe fell quiet again.  
  
Next he concentrated on his heart-mate. He could feel her heart again beat in time with his, as did her breathing. Unconsciously, she turned her face to his. Her lips curled into the smallest of smiles as she yet slept in the healing trance Master Iniki kept her in.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, in Healer Iniki's office, a conference was held with Healers Meador and Oshan, and Masters Yoda and Ramer.  
  
"How did you know what was happening, Talon?" inquired Healer Iniki. "How did you know Lady Flora was under attack?"  
  
"I *felt* it. I felt the pain as it ripped through Flora. And I *heard* my son scream in pain. 'Twas my son that cried out to me for help."  
  
He drew a deep breath and looked at Meador. "For a long time now, I've been hearing a tiny voice inside my head at night as I dreamt. I know now, 'twas my son's voice I was hearing all this time," he smiled.  
  
Meador leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
Talon shrugged sheepishly, "I did not want you to think I was going crazy. I already knew I was."  
  
"It's rare that an unborn child show such strength as this, but not unusual," Iniki commented. "Lady Flora will be ready to awake tomorrow. I'll have to give both of them a very thorough examination before I can decide when to release them."  
  
Talon let out his breath in relief, "I will take very good care of her, Healer Iniki. Once I take her home, you will not see her again 'til the babe decides to come."  
  
"Oh, no, guess again, young man! I *will* continue seeing her for routine check ups. Along with Healer Oshan, I've been looking after her and her child. I can assure you, Talon, she will deliver a healthy baby," she smiled.  
  
"A very brave woman, she is. Proud of her, you must be, Knight Savlon."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda, I am very proud of her," he beamed.  
  
"Know you, why Sir Paul would seek to harm Flora?"  
  
"Nay, Master, I do not. Has the Council learned anything from him?"  
  
"No."  
  
Thus far, the Council had learned nothing from him, save for just how deeply his hatred for Talon ran. Even several attempted mind probes gained them nothing.  
  
They were astonished to find someone not a part of the Force. Sure, the Republic had peoples who were not Force-sensitive, but they did have a presence that could be detected, even if as a faint presence or void within the Force itself. But, this man -- he was simply "invisible." This confirmed what Knight Savlon had mentioned -- that some people of Flora's world lived within the Force, while many others did not. The Council found this quite disturbing.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Later that morning, a message from the prison block brought the Falcon Lord down into the lowest depths of the Temple. As he entered, Sir Paul launched himself forward only to be shocked by the laser-wall that kept him within the cell.  
  
"He's been doing that repeatedly since we put him in there," commented one of the knights guarding the prisoner.  
  
Talon nodded.  
  
"So the king's own pet sorcerer decides to grace me with his presence," Paul snarled. "Let me out of here, you evil devil-spawn! LET ME OUT!" Again and again he beat his fists against the glare of the red light that held him in.  
  
Stopping three paces away from the cell, Talon looked at the vermin who dared attacked his wife and babe; yet he remained calm in his appearance. "Thy message said thou wishest to speak with me -- so speak."  
  
Paul's eyes held a malevolent glow as he paced back and forth. Finally he spoke, "For the honor and hand of Lady Flora of Falcon's Nest by the Sea, I, Sir Paul of Shelton, do hereby, in front of witnesses, issue to thee, *Sir* Talon, a blood challenge."  
  
Talon was taken aback by the nature of the challenge, but did not let it show. He responded with the customary reply, "On what basis dost thou issue the challenge?"  
  
"I charge you with sorcery and with the ensorcelment of a Lady of Noble birth -- Countess Flora of Falcon's Nest by the Sea. Do you accept my challenge?"  
  
Knowing there was no way out of accepting a blood challenge, Talon stepped up to the laser-wall. Standing nose to nose, he accepted. "I, Sir Talon, Earl and Lord of Falcon's Nest by the Sea, in front of witnesses, accept thy blood challenge, Sir Paul of Shelton."  
  
Paul hissed his pleasure. "I shall see you on the Field of Honor, *Sorcerer*!"  
  
"As the one who has been challenged, I have the right to choose when, where and how the challenge shall be met. I choose tomorrow morning, in the Padawan Arena, with steel swords. Dost thou accept?"  
  
Paul nodded with satisfaction, "Aye, *my Lord*, I accept. And I shall see you DEAD!"  
  
"Nay, Sir Paul, 'tis thee who shall die on the morrow. I am a far better swordsman than thou could ever dream to be. I shall bring myself down to thy level." And with that, Talon turned on his heel and left the prison block to prepare.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
BANG Yoda's gimer stick struck hard against the floor of the Council Chamber. "Permit this, the Council will not!"  
  
"Will all due respect to thee, Master and to the rest of the Council, ye have no say in this matter. Once a blood challenge is issued it *can not* be refused! According to custom and tradition, the one who refuses the challenge is at once deemed by god as guilty of the offense. The one who refuses must forfeit *all* he possesses. This forfeiture includes not only *all* his personal property and wealth, but his *family* as well.  
  
"A blood challenge *can not* be ignored! I *shall* meet Paul as agreed."  
  
"How do you win a blood challenge, Knight?" one Council member asked.  
  
"There is but one way, Master. One must die. Only in this manner is the survivor seen to have been deemed by god himself, the Great Spirit, the Creator of All, as being in the right. Only the righteous can win such a challenge, Master. And I shall win."  
  
"Boasting becomes a Jedi, not."  
  
"I am not boasting, Master. I merely speak true."  
  
"We all know what he did to your wife and child. Will you not be tempted to use the Force to your advantage? For revenge?"  
  
Talon's shoulders stiffened at the near-insult. "I am a Jedi Knight. I will meet the challenger on even footing. I shall not use the Force in this duel. I have no need to."  
  
"Pride becomes a Jedi, not."  
  
"I speak merely the truth, Master Yoda. I am the better swordsman," Talon bowed to the Council and its Leader.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
After spending several hours with his family, Talon returned to their apartment to prepare and meditate. Morning came too quickly as he showered and broke his fast with a light meal.  
  
His old Master rang the doorbell; he came to escort his friend to the arena. Ramer's eyebrows went up as he stepped into the main room of Flora's small apartment in the bachelors' civilian portion of the Temple.  
  
Talon was not dressed in the usual Jedi tunics and pants, but rather in the fine linens denoting his noble status. He noticed his Master's questioning look. "He challenged me, not as a Jedi, but as a Noble; and so I shall meet him as such." Picking up the steel sword he had with him when he arrived, Talon left. His Master fell in step at side.  
  
Along the way, Ramer could feel his friend slowly withdraw, disconnecting himself from the Force. Indeed, he would keep his word and meet his enemy as an equal -- without the aid of the Force.  
  
Together, they arrived in the large training room commonly referred to as the "Padawan Arena." 'Twas where Initiates would demonstrate their skill in mock battle against each other in hopes of becoming a Padawan to one of the Knights or Masters gathered to watch.  
  
Only the Council would observe this morning's battle; a battle from which only one combatant would survive.  
  
Paul was already there, pacing back and forth, glaring at the door, waiting. "So the sorcerer has arrived. I thought mayhap you had decided not to show thy face this morning," he taunted.  
  
Ignoring the slight, Talon stepped forward onto the floor. He bowed to the head of the Council and greeted him, "Master Yoda." The Council members stood in a ring around the main area; they would do nothing to interfere with the outcome.  
  
Standing before Paul in the center of the area, Talon unsheathed a finely crafted sword and held it aloft for all to see. 'Twas the very sword the King of Flora's land gifted him with as he elevated to the noble rank of Earl, the unknown Knight who had saved his life in battle.  
  
Talon raised his voice so all could hear, "With this sword, I guard the Falcon's Nest. With this sword, I protect what is mine." He saluted Paul and was ready to meet his foe.  
  
Slowly the two combatants circled one another. They eyed one another looking for weaknesses. They tested each other's patience as each ran through their strategy.  
  
Paul made the first lunge and the battle was joined. Steel clashed against steel and sparks flew betwixt the blades as they did betwixt the men.  
  
Lunge, parry, riposte, spin. Again and again, the dance continued its deadly choreography.  
  
"You devil-spawn!" Paul cried out as his blade again missed its mark. "You seek to defeat me by using your dark magic against me?!"  
  
Even though 'twas pointless to respond, knowing Paul would never accept the truth of his words, Talon did so anyway, "I assure you Sir Paul, I meet you this day as an equal, without any 'magic,' as you call it. Believe what you wish, but know you hear the truth. Indeed, should I use any of my 'magic' in this duel, know that these Masters here shall surely strike me down where I stand. I have no need of 'magic' to defeat you."  
  
Paul laughed. "Then why do I yet live? Why have you not struck me down yet? Could it be that *you lie*, Sorcerer? Is your skill is not what you say it is?"  
  
"A Jedi has no need to lie. This battle goes on for as long as you wish it to."  
  
A thought occurred to Talon as he easily parried another lunge. Sidestepping a clumsy attack, he sent Paul sprawling onto the floor.  
  
Talon began to pump his foe for information to answer questions that still ran through his mind.  
  
"How did you come to be here, in my world?"  
  
Paul growled as he fought hard to keep Talon's blade from his heart. He had the feeling this sorcerer was beginning to toy with him, as a cat would a field mouse. "I was there above the Nest. I *saw* you bring forth the fury of the storm! Just as that night the Ghost Knight first burned *your* fields."  
  
The two continued to circle one another, looking for an opening.  
  
"I was hiding close enough to see you unleash the power of the seastorm to do your bidding. I was hoping to push you from the Nest to your death," Paul hissed. "Then I would offer comfort to *My* Lady. Before I could act the spell was cast. After a blinding flash of light I found myself in this world."  
  
Steel blades clashed and sparks flew. Talon easily ducked a punch Paul failed to deliver.  
  
Paul's lip curled into a snarl, "It seems I came to my senses sooner than you did *my Lord.* All I had to do was follow you into the Devil's own tower. 'Twas so easy to sneak in and out when your backs were turned. 'Twas a simple matter to hide within your own Keep."  
  
Again sparks flew as the clashing of their blades echoed again and again within the arena.  
  
"Then I happened to see the Flower of Falcon's Nest... How sad she seemed to be. I knew I was the only man who could make her smile again."  
  
Steel locked against steel as Talon's dark eyes bored into Paul's soul. "And so you began to stalk her, my wife."  
  
"Aye," Paul pushed Talon away. "I knew 'twas time to make her mine."  
  
The fiery glare in Paul's eyes would have cowed any other warrior on the field of battle. Talon felt the madness take control and grow as it emanated from his foe. 'Twas an unpalatable taste in his mouth as it continued to ooze through the insane man who dared challenge a Jedi to a duel to the death.  
  
"You spoke of honor, and yet 'twas you who attacked my wife and tried to murder my unborn son. 'Tis you, Paul, who are without honor."  
  
" 'Tis *Sir* Paul to you demon-spawn!" Sparks flew as, yet again, he hacked away at the sorcerer he so hated.  
  
Feeling there was more behind Paul's hatred for him, Talon continued to goad his opponent. "You are not worthy of the title. 'Tis certain I am that the king would remove that title from you if he but knew of your actions." Again, Talon easily warded off a clumsy lunge. He had seen many a young Initiate with more grace and skill.  
  
"Hah!" Paul scoffed. "That fool! 'Twas to me he should have given Falcon's Nest! 'Twas to me he should have given Flora!"  
  
That statement struck a chord in Talon's heart. "And why is that! Why do you claim that which you are not worthy of?" He stood and waited for Paul's next move.  
  
"For many a year, since I was but a lad, I have loved Flora. I know she loves me, too. 'Tis writ plain as the sun in the sky when she casts her gaze my way."  
  
"More like than not 'tis disgust you see there."  
  
"She would have been *mine* had not that brother of hers been in the way! 'Tis why I killed him." Paul lunged with a new fury.  
  
Talon was a bit taken aback by this revelation, but wished to have it confirmed by Paul's own words, just so there could never be the slightest suspicion cast upon his own actions this day. "I thought 'twas the 'Ghost Knight' who killed Sir Hawkins."  
  
Their swords locked together as they stared into each other's souls.  
  
Paul bit back a dark laugh, "I *am* the Ghost Knight, you fool! 'Twas *I* who shot him down. 'Twas *I* who would have comforted the grieving Flora. 'Twas *I* who should have been rewarded with the Nest after I brought forth the scum known as the Ghost Knight."  
  
Paul scrambled to keep his footing after Talon flicked him away.  
  
"So you would have condemned a not-so-innocent man in thy stead. You would have executed a man for thine own crimes."  
  
Paul gave a cold laugh and sneered, "Aye! Those men be nothing more than sheep easily controlled by their own greed and lust."  
  
"As are you... As are you," Talon shook his head. "You are responsible for all the murder, rape and destruction of property belonging to the Nest."  
  
"Aye, that I am," Paul hissed.  
  
"Then I shall have no qualms what-so-ever about finishing this now."  
  
As one of his many duties as Lord Falcon, he presided over the monthly court. Any dispute betwixt people that they, themselves, could not resolve was brought before him. Each side pleaded their case in hopes of a fair settlement. Talon garnered the reputation of being very fair-minded and drawing out facts that some wished to hide.  
  
In a loud voice, Talon said the customary words he never had to use as judge, and vowed never to utter again. "I, Sir Talon, Lord of Falcon's Nest by the Sea, do, by thine own words, find you, Sir Paul of Shelton, guilty of murder, rape and destruction of property belonging to Falcon's Nest by the Sea. For these actions, I condemn thee to death. May the Great Spirit, Creator of All, have mercy on thy soul."  
  
Upon hearing the words spoken, Paul fell into a deeper insanity. At the top of his lungs he roared his rage. His face became a contorted mask of fury as he raced toward the man who would take away all he coveted.  
  
Talon dropped his stance and raised sword into a stop-lunge any first level Initiate could see a parsec away.  
  
In his red-hazed vision, Paul never saw it he continued his headlong pursuit of his enemy...and impaled himself upon Talon's sword.  
  
Paul stood there looking at the length of steel embedded in his chest, but not really seeing it. He never flinched as Talon withdrew the blade. Spitting blood, he slowly sank to his knees, cursing Talon. He toppled over onto his side and died with his sword still in his hand.  
  
Talon drew a deep, cleansing breath and dropped his arm. Kneeling over the body, he ran his fingers over the cold, grey eyes and closed them. Grabbing a handful of Paul's tunic, he swiped his sword across it, cutting a swatch of fabric. Standing up, he wrapped the material around his sword and carefully wiped it clean of blood.  
  
Tossing the bloodied rag onto the body he turned around to face Master Yoda. "And with that, I lay rest to the title of 'Sir Talon, Earl and Lord of Falcon's Nest by the Sea.' " He bowed to the Council leader.  
  
"Satisfied, the Council is by your actions this day. Let not the Darkside of your anger touch you this day. Worthy, the Council finds you, of continuing as a Jedi Knight. Dismissed, you are, Knight Savlon."  
  
Talon bowed again, deeper, to the Council as they stood before him.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

"You may go in now, Talon. She's just waking up and I'm sure it's your face she would rather see first, than mine," Healer Iniki smiled. "I've examined them, and both mother and son are in top shape. You may take them home whenever you wish."  
  
Talon again thanked the Master Healer and her two assistants for saving his wife and babe. He was anxious to be reunited with his family. Carefully, he opened the door and stepped in. Flora was leaning back against a mound of pillows. A smile graced her berry-red lips as she turned to face him.  
  
Leaning down, Talon captured her lips for a long kiss that told her what he felt for her. Stroking back a few wayward curls at her temple his fingers drifted down to caress her cheek. She turned her face to nuzzle his hand and graced his palm with a kiss.  
  
Picking up her hand he clasped it to his heart. The sun streaming in through the window cast a warm glow across her and their babe.  
  
"Hello, my beautiful, brave, extraordinary wife." he kissed her palm with each honorific. "How do you feel this morning?"  
  
Flora was still a wee bit groggy from having just awakened. She smiled. "I... feel fine, husba--." A jolt of fear shot through her and one hand flew to her abdomen. She looked down to see her belly still large. Her other hand squeezed tightly over Talon's fingers.  
  
" 'Tis all right, my rose. 'Tis all right. Master Healer Iniki has assured me all is as it should be. Our son is safe, right where he should be." He placed a hand over hers, over their son.  
  
Flora's aqua-teal eyes locked onto his dark brown eyes and saw the truth there. Her babe would be fine. She rested back against the pillows. Closing her eyes briefly she gave a quick prayer of thanks.  
  
On the heels of one emotion came another jolt. Her eyes went wide with fear as she looked at the door. "Paul--" she squeaked.  
  
"Relax! Paul will never again cloud our lives, Flora. He is dead," he stated in a cold voice.  
  
Refusing to let go of her hand, even for a second, he related all Paul had revealed during the blood challenge.  
  
"So, 'twas he who was the Ghost Knight. 'Twas he who murdered my brother."  
  
"Aye, that is true." He drew a deep breath. "I am sorry for the loss of your brother. I would have liked to have met him."  
  
Flora nodded, "At last I can put that part of my sorrow behind me... Thank you for telling me." A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto her gown. A single, last tear for her brother.  
  
A few moments of quiet passed before Talon broke the silence. "Flora?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"You know I have been planning a very special surprise for you?"  
  
"Aye. I could feel thine excitement, yet you refused to tell me aught." She leaned her head back to study the hopeful light in his eyes.  
  
" 'Twas what I was requesting permission for the day...I left you in the garden. The Council has granted it. Now I must only ask you..."  
  
Now Flora's curiosity was peaked. What was this big surprise her husband was keeping from her?  
  
Standing tall, and still holding her hand, Talon took another deep breath and opened his eyes. "Lady Flora? Will you marry me?"  
  
Surprise lit her face, then she chuckled, "But, we already *are* married to each other, *husband!* "  
  
He chuckled, too, then explained his meaning. "I would like to marry you, this time in the Jedi manner. And then, when you feel up to it, when you are ready for such a trip, I would like to take you to my homeworld. I want my family to know you. And, I would like to marry you again, according to the traditions of my people."  
  
"Married thrice and never once a widow?"  
  
"Aye, married thrice and each time to the same woman," he smiled.  
  
"Oh, Talon," a catch in her voice stole her words, so she nodded. "Of course I shall marry you, again and again if need be. I will marry you as many times as you would ask."  
  
She reached up with one finger to trace the dimples that always took her breath away, and nearly wept for the joy in her heart.  
  
He bent down to kiss his bride.  
  
"When shall we set the date?" she inquired.  
  
"I will leave that to you, my heart."  
  
She pulled his head down for another kiss and deepened it as she felt a small bubble of joy radiate from her son.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
"...Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Knight Taren Talon Savlon and his wife, Lady Flora!" A loud voice echoed off the ceiling as the newlyweds were presented to the crowd assembled in the garden. The fanfare of cheers and noisemakers made any speech impossible.  
  
Beaming with love, Flora looked up to her husband. He stood tall and proud. His hair had been trimmed and his face clean shaven. His chausses and tunics were freshly pressed and his robe freshly laundered. His black boots were polished to a high gloss. He was the very image of what a Jedi Knight should look like.  
  
Talon's gaze drifted down to admire her. Dressed in a flowing gown of snow- white silk, Flora's hair was braided into a white crown about her head. White rose buds peaked out through the thick plait. Small pearls entwined in her hair glittered in the sunlight streaming in through the glass windows that faced the east. Crystal beads sewn onto her dress created tiny rainbows as she stood at his side. Talon's breath hitched in his throat as he smiled at the beauty beside him.  
  
Tears of joy filled their eyes as they let their heart speak for them.  
  
In the background a small band began to play.  
  
"May I have this dance, my Lady-wife?"  
  
"Aye, this dance and many more to come, my Lord-husband."  
  
Slowly, Talon escorted her to the center of the dance floor and took her in his arms. The song they chose for their first dance together spoke directly from their heart.  
  
  
  
_____Hold me, hold me. _____  
  
_____Never let me go until you've_____  
  
_____Told me, told me, what I want to know. _____  
  
In their memory, they relived the night they gave their heart and soul into each other's care.  
  
_____And then just hold me, hold me_____  
  
_____Make me tell I'm in love with you. _____  
  
Together, they felt a flutter in their stomach as they remembered the pleasure of sharing their passion at night, and in many ways through out the days.  
  
_____Thrill me, thrill me. _____  
  
_____Walk me down the lane_____  
  
_____Where shadows will be, will be_____  
  
_____Hiding others just same as_____  
  
_____We'll be, we'll be_____  
  
_____When you make me tell you I love you. _____  
  
Each recalled his playfulness as he would find new ways to cause her to forfeit a kiss. A penalty she was ever willing to pay.  
  
_____They told me, 'Be sensible with your new love. _____  
  
_____Don't be fooled thinking this is the last you'll find.'_____  
  
_____But they never stood in the dark with you love_____  
  
_____When you take me your arms_____  
  
_____And drive me slowly out of my mind. _____  
  
In silence, they spoke from their hearts. Both felt the deep love forged betwixt them.  
  
_____Kiss me, kiss me. _____  
  
_____And when you do I know that you will_____  
  
_____Miss me, miss me_____  
  
_____If we ever say adieu. _____  
  
_____So kiss me, kiss me. _____  
  
_____Make me tell you I'm love with you. _____  
  
_____Kiss me, kiss me. _____  
  
_____And when you do I know that you will_____  
  
_____Miss me, miss me_____  
  
_____If we ever say adieu. _____  
  
_____So kiss me, kiss me. _____  
  
_____Make me tell you I'm love with you. _____  
  
As their song ended, their lips met for a heart-felt kiss felt through out the Temple.  
  
_____Never, never, never let me go. _____  
  
_____Never, never, never let me go... _____  
  
  
  
@}--- @}--- @}--- Epilog @}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Flora pressed a hand against her lower back, groaning at the latest "beach ball" joke. For months she had to endure the good-natured joking at her expense. She knew it was coming her way; she had heard jokes aplenty in the past when a mother neared her time.  
  
She looked around at the flurry of activity here in the crèche garden. This was time for recess and all the youngsters were bundles of energy. She loved working here. She enjoyed caring for all the little darlings and their equally feisty pets.  
  
"So your husband will go back to active duty after the baby is born?" asked a fellow crèche worker.  
  
Flora nodded, "That is right, Nan. These past couple of months he has traveled with Master Ramer for a few short missions -- just to get him back into the swing of things again. I miss him when he is away, but I have every confidence in him and his abilities. And, I know he misses it as well."  
  
"I'm so happy for you Flora. You've found the kind of love rarely seen outside of fairyta -- Oh no you don't! Excuse me, Flora, time to rescue a kitten!" Nan raced off to the other side of the garden to rescue an overly energetic kitten playing with a ball of yarn larger than it was. Chuckling, Flora shook her head. It was certainly never a dull moment in the crèche.  
  
A cramp, stronger than others she had felt that morning caught her by surprise. She lowered her head and bit her lip so as not to cry out and possibly frighten any of the children. Her shoulders jerked as a new sensation came upon her. She felt a trickle of liquid warmth betwixt her legs.  
  
When she looked up again, there was a young lad standing next to her. Reaching out, he put one hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Lady Flora?"  
  
She looked kindly at this lanky, too-tall-for-his-age lad with two front teeth missing. He swiped a hand across his forehead to push back his longish, brown hair. His sparkling, blue eyes held a gentle light in them.  
  
Flora drew a breath and nodded, "Aye, Qui-Gon, I will be all right. Would thee do me a big favor?"  
  
Always eager to help, the child nodded.  
  
"Find Master Yoda and tell him, ' 'Tis time.' He will know what I mean."  
  
Qui-Gon went off running into the brush yelling at the top of his lungs, "MASTER YODA! LADY FLORA SAYS IT'S TIME!... MASTER YODA..."  
  
Smiling at the exuberance of youth, Flora shook her head, chuckling.  
  
@}--- @}--- @}---  
  
Flora looked up at her husband. Her face was bathed in sweat. Snow-white tendrils framed her face. Talon held onto her hand as he helped her ride another wave of pain. All throughout her labor he had been at her side, using the Force to absorb some of the pain. He was amazed at its strength. He had no idea what women throughout the ages were forced to endure to bring a new life into the world.  
  
Even though there were medications to ease the pain, Flora had stubbornly refused them.  
  
"One last time, Flora...and...PUSH!"  
  
With one more grunt, Flora felt her son slip forth.  
  
Talon's hand clasped her's tightly as he felt his son's birth. "Welcome to the world, my son," he whispered.  
  
At last, Healer Iniki placed a small, wrapped bundle into her arms. A great joy shone brightly in her aqua-teal eyes. Tears ran down her face as she pulled back the soft blanket. She turned to see her husband also had tears in his eyes.  
  
A babe with dark brown hair and aqua-teal eyes waved his tiny fists. Through the Force, his father welcomed him with all the love in his heart. Both his father and mother felt the loved returned in equal measure.  
  
"What is this?" Talon moves back a portion of the blanket to examine a mark on his son's bicep.  
  
'Twas a birthmark in the shape of a stylized falcon swooping down upon its prey.  
  
Smiling to each other, mother and father agreed.  
  
" 'Falcon,' shall be his name."  
  
@}--- @}--- @}--- FIN @}--- @}--- @}--- 


End file.
